Long Awaited Love
by wind-wielder27
Summary: Can pretence turn into reality? Can love spark between them or are they destined to only be best friends? YuuhiXAya pairing pls review.


Aya was a popular face in school. She had the looks, the brains and the personality. No wonder almost all the guys in school were attracted to her. They would flock to her like bees to honey. She knew that the guys liked her but she wasn't really sure if she could handle them at all.  
  
Just as she was about to leave for home after packing up her locker, she was blocked by a guy from the next class, Jake. So nicely, she asked if he could move aside so that she could pass. Of course Jake wouldn't be that stupid to let the chance of dating Aya slip away.  
  
"Hey Aya! How about going out with me for lunch?" Jake asked, before flashing his dazzling smile which would have melted many other girls' hearts instantly. She wasn't impressed. Aya wanted to reject him there and then on the spot but she wasn't really used to rejecting someone straightforwardly in their faces.  
  
"Erm... erm... I was..." Glancing around, she saw her best friend walking down in her direction, towards her. Immediately she made a grab for him and linked arms. "Oh as I was saying, I was waiting for Yuuhi. We have already arranged to meet for lunch together, ne Yuuhi?" Aya smiled at him while secretly giving Yuuhi's arm a little squeeze, hoping that he would take the hint and play along with her. Luckily he did.  
  
"Um yah! We did arrange to meet at her locker. Thought I was late for a minute." Yuuhi laughed. "Well, we gotta be going now. Bye Jake." With a short farewell, Yuuhi and Aya made their getaway. "Darn that Aogiri kid! He seems to always appear whenever I want to lay my move Aya. I want Aya to be my girl and he had better not be harboring any thoughts himself." Jake thought darkly as he stared at backs of the two, moving further and further away from him.  
  
After getting out of school premises and assuring herself that Jake was not behind them, she let go of Yuuhi's arm and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for you, Yuuhi! If you hadn't come by my locker by chance, I wouldn't have known how to reject him. I owe u one. How's about lunch at the cafe?" chattered Aya as she did a twirl on her tippy toes. Unfortunately, Aya was also known for her clumsiness as she lost balance and fell backwards. Strong arms caught her around her waist just in time, with Aya leaning against Yuuhi for support.  
  
Yuuhi chuckled. "You would have totally disgraced yourself if you landed on your bum you know. We may have an earthquake!" Looking up into his brown eyes, Aya giggled sheepishly before replying, "Hey! That's evil of you but guess I owe you two favors now, don't I?" "Well, you can repay me by helping me try out my latest creation." Yuuhi went slowly. "Sure! That isn't punishment at all! It's bliss to be able to eat the things you cook!" Aya laughed. "So let's get going!" before dragging Yuuhi behind her.  
  
At Yuuhi's house, Aya wondered where Suzumi-san and Kyu-san were. Usually they would be home. Catching her curious eyes, Yuuhi explained that they were at the main house settling some stuffs and would be only home after ten. "Ooh I see. So do you need any help in the kitchen?" asked Aya as she threw her bag in Yuuhi's room. "Nah. You will be solely in charge of the tasting. So in the meantime, you just entertain yourself. Once lunch is done, I'll call you down." With that, Yuuhi went off to the kitchen, whistling.  
  
Being left alone, Aya flopped onto his bed while looking around Yuuhi's room. It's not as if this was her first time in his room. Actually she knew his room pretty well. She knew where he kept his computer games, his recipe books, his music discs and even his underwear. Aya knew him that well. "Hmm... Wonder what is he gonna cook up this time. But I know I will like it anyways." Suddenly, Aya closed her eyes and let out a loud yawn. Tears formed in her eyes. "Must be those boring chemistry lessons from Mr. Howell. It's draining me out. Maybe I should just lay my head down for a minute." While reasoning with herself, she sprawled on Yuuhi's bed, drifting into a nap almost instantly.  
  
About an hour later, Yuuhi was calling out to Aya from the dining area. "That girl will cause me to lose my voice yelling out for her one day." Grumbling to himself, he marched up to his room and flung his door open, only to find a peaceful looking Aya curled up on his bed. He stopped grumbling, making his way quietly to Aya's side. He gently brushed her fringe from her eyes, gazing at the adorable expression she wore. Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Yuuhi! When did you get in? Gee sorry, I guess I was too tired. I will help you make your bed, don't worry." Aya grinned cheerfully. Feeling evil, Yuuhi retorted, "I had better not catch you drooling on my bed or else, be prepared to do the laundry." After spiting her, he bolted out of the door before Aya had the chance to throw pillows at him.  
  
After the delicious lunch, or as Yuuhi likes to say, the lunch packed with his passion, Aya had to get home to finish up her homework. Yuuhi offered to send her home so while walking together, Aya was complaining about her teachers, saying that they were crazy to give so much homework and expect them done by the next day so on and so forth. All this while, Yuuhi listened to her with great interest. Not that he was really interested in what she was saying but rather, he was captivated by her comical face as she went on and on and on. Finally they reached her house. At the doorstep, Aya thanked him for the wonderful lunch and gave him a peck on his cheek. "See you tomorrow then." Aya smiled before entering her house. Yuuhi brought his fingers up to the spot she kissed. He felt his spirits soared and whistled all the way home.  
  
Back inside the Mikage household, Aki was smirking at Aya as she greeted him in his room. "I saw what you did to Aogiri." Aki mused without lifting his eyes from his magazine. "What did I do?" Aya asked innocently. "You kissed him." came the reply. "Oh so you were talking about that. Yah I kissed him on the cheek. What's new?" Aya replied while thinking about homework. "Aren't you afraid that he may take it the wrong way? Maybe he thinks that you are giving him a chance at you?" Aki asked his sister. "You think too much my sweet brother. He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. What can possibly happen between us?" Aya chuckled. "Aww you must have been jealous that I kissed Yuuhi but didn't kiss you. Let me make it up to you!" With that, she planted a great big kiss on Aki's face. "Seems like she's in an awfully good mood today." Aki went back to his reading. However secretly, Aya wished for Yuuhi to take her kiss as an invitation to get her but she knew that Yuuhi would never do that. Or at least that was what Aya thought.  
  
The next day after school, Jake proved himself to be a persistent pest in Aya's eyes. Again he was asking her out although both of them know that it was virtually impossible. Yet again, Yuuhi came to her rescue. He draped his arm across Aya's slender shoulders before proclaiming, "She's taken." And Yuuhi led Aya away from a very pissed Jake. Both Yuuhi and Aya were sniggering at how funny Jake looked when he was peeved. Suddenly Aya remembered something and directed all her attention at Yuuhi, glaring at him menacingly. "And what do you mean I'm taken? And by whom may I presume?" "Hmm... that's a very good question. Can I don't answer it?" Aya glared at him before screaming a big "NO!!!" but after thinking for awhile, she decided to forgive and forget. It was him who got her out of a fix afterall so Yuuhi just got off with a slight warning not to do that again. Yuuhi was relieved that he need not explain himself under Aya's death glare. Actually he himself also didn't know why he said that Aya was taken by him. All he knew was that he saw Jake trying to hit on Aya again and purely wanted to annoy Jake as well as to help Aya wriggle out of the situation. The words out of his mouth were about to be a problem to him and Aya as rumors began to fly.  
  
As usual, Yuuhi and Aya were walking back to class after break together and they realized themselves receiving weird looks from other friends. "Ne Yuuhi. Do you feel that others are watching us?" Aya whispered to him. Yuuhi nodded his head. Just then he bumped into his classmate. He grinned as he nudged Yuuhi in the ribs. "You are so cunning! Didn't even tell us that you have gotten together with Mikage! Well all the best to you two! Love him well Mikage!" Aya felt herself going very warm and was certain that her face was a deep shade of crimson. She turned to look at Yuuhi. He was no better. He was blushing like crazy. Both of them couldn't believe their ears. Their friends thought that they were going out with one another. "Ooh no! How can we undo this misunderstanding?" Aya thought frantically, her mind in a whirl. Yuuhi just looked as if he was in a daze. Just then, they saw Jake tearing down the corridor and he grabbed Yuuhi by his collar, snapping him out of his trance. "IS IT TRUE?!! THAT YOU AND AYA ARE TOGETHER?!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
Aya tried to pry Jake away from strangling Yuuhi. In a moment of haste, she screamed, "Let go of my boyfriend!" Aya mentally slapped herself. "Ooh great! Look what I've done! I made things even worse!" Jake literally crumpled inside. He couldn't believe his ears. He actually lost a girl to Aogiri Yuuhi, his rival in everything. Jake felt insulted. He let go of a choking Yuuhi and glared at e "couple" hard. "I will do all I can to break you two apart! Just you see! I will make Mikage Aya mine and as for you, Aogiri Yuuhi, you can go eat dust!" With a flick of his hair, Jake turned to storm back to class. Aya stuck her tongue out at Jake before attending to Yuuhi. "You okay? Can you stand up?" Yuuhi brushed his uniform and muttered something under his breath. "Just try me Jake. I won't let you take Aya away from me." Luckily Aya was too concerned whether Yuuhi suffered any other wounds to hear what he was saying.  
  
So that day after school, both of them were at Aya's house to think of a solution to get themselves out of this mess. Aki had also decided to help them by helping them think of solutions. Aya slumped her head onto e dining table, mumbling, "We are so so so doomed." "Well," Aki started, "This may not be an entirely bad thing. It may even work to your advantage afterall." Both Yuuhi and Aya were confused. Aki sighed at how dense the two can be, so he started his analysis. "Aya! This is your good chance to make Jake give up totally on you! And Yuuhi! In this way, those fangirls which you absolutely dread will stop stalking you. Plus you get to protect Aya at the same time." With that, Aki gave Yuuhi a little wink. Yuuhi blushed at the thought but Aya, who couldn't really see the connection, was impressed by her brother's solution. She suddenly stood up and banged her fist on the table. "That's what we will do! From now on, you Yuuhi will be my boyfriend and that settles things! Score! Whahahaha!" Aki secretly chuckled and gave himself a pat on his back. Now his plan of making Yuuhi and Aya an official item was slowly taking flight.  
  
Well, since they had been best friends like forever, it wasn't hard at all to act lovey dovey. In fact it was like second nature. At the beginning stages, in front of friends, they would usually go to school together, eat together and go home together. If Aya had cheer practices, Yuuhi would be silently watching her practice while waiting to walk her home. They looked cute and sweet together. They then proceeded to holding hands in public, occasionally giving each other pecks on the cheeks. Everyone was positive that they were an official couple and true enough, Jake could do nothing about them so he eventually gave up the fight. Even Aya and Yuuhi were amazed that they could carry out their plan so well. Subconsciously, they acted as a couple even if there were no known people around them. While Aya seemed cool about it, Yuuhi was having a lot of problems. He was having a lot of trouble trying not to confess his love to Aya. He really really liked Aya. But he was determined not to let her know as he was afraid that Aya would reject him and eventually, spoiling their beautiful friendship. Yuuhi treasured this friendship more than anything else in the world. He would do anything to remain as Aya's best friend. This kind of torture for Yuuhi went on for two months.  
  
Finally, school had ended and the year-end prom was just a mere fortnight away. Aya was excited over prom. Yuuhi was decidedly her date of the night, since they were supposedly to be together. Yuuhi was curious as to how Aya would dress for the night itself and begged her to let him have the first glance at how she would look like beforehand. Aya chuckled softly and winked at him. "It's a surprise." So during the two week break, they went out together and had fun, neither once did Aya gave him a clue on what she would be wearing.  
  
Finally, prom night!!!  
  
Since the prom starts at 7.30pm sharp, Yuuhi was already in the Mikage household at 6.15pm since he knew what a slowpoke Aya could be at times. It was 6.50pm when Yuuhi called out for Aya for the third time. "Aya! You ready yet?" Then, he heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs. Spinning around, he was faced with the most gorgeous looking babe he had ever seen in his life. Aya was wearing a low-cut scarlet silk dress with a slit high up her thigh, exposing her long flawless leg. Her hair was twirled up in a French bun with many ruby stones sticking into her bun. And she was wearing the very necklace which Yuuhi gave her for birthday that year. He was lost for words as he extended his hand towards Aya. "You looked stunning today." was all that Yuuhi could muster. Aya just smiled radiantly at him and bid Aki goodbye before heading to the prom.  
  
At prom, everyone had loads of fun, eating, drinking, dancing or just being goofy. When it was time to elect prom king and prom queen for the year, Aya and Yuuhi were unanimously voted as the two best candidates. While the both of them were being presented their crowns, their friends started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone was clapping their hands, cheering them on. Even the teachers joined in the chanting. For once, they were not being sticks in the mud. "Oh well, lets not disappointed them, shall we?" asked Aya with a mischievous glint in her eyes. So she titled her head sideward so that Yuuhi could kiss her on the cheeks. She felt his hands holding her face as she was turned to face him. Yuuhi drew in and kissed Aya gently on her lips. The crowd screamed and cheered. Aya was flushed and tried to seek for an answer. Yuuhi just smiled sheepishly but he did not meet her eyes. He avoided those eyes at all costs. If not, he may not be strong enough to curb his surging emotions raging within him.  
  
It was way past midnight. Yuuhi was sending Aya home. Neither one of them talked. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Aya meekly asked Yuuhi why did he kissed her on the lips while staring at her toes. Yuuhi stopped in his tracks. Unable to take it anymore, he made a grab for Aya and held her in his warm embrace, savoring the little amount of time he had to be so close to her. "Because I love you! I love you so much, to the extent that I can't even express myself. I know what you are thinking, that we are best friends and that romance was quite impossible between us. But I can't hold it out any longer, if not, I will lose my mind. Being your best friend was the happiest thing of my life, but it's too tiring on me. Every little kiss or hug you gave me kinds of breaks my heart, cause they are packed with friendship and concern, but not love. I really appreciate them though, but I guess I'm just too greedy. I want to be more than your best buddy, but I don't think that will ever happen. But just know that I will be there for you no matter what, okay?"  
  
As much as he hated to let go, he had to slowly release her. Aya didn't let go. She continued to hang unto Yuuhi, her face pressed against his chest. Her eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Yuuhi was thinking exactly like her! They thought that they were impossible from each of their point of view. But the truth was that they loved each other so much, just that they didn't faced up to it. "You idiot! I can't believe you are just going to give me away to some other guys even when you wanted me. Wonder why I like you in the first place." screamed an agitated Aya. Her last statement kept ringing in Yuuhi's brain. "Aya, does that mean..." Before he could finish his question, he felt himself being silenced effectively by Aya's lips pressing onto his. He can't help but stare at the bold move made by Aya. Pulling away from Yuuhi, Aya reprimanded him jokingly that it was rude to stare. Yuuhi felt himself soaring. He even asked Aya to pinch him on the cheek, which she gladly obliged. "Oww!!! It hurted!!! Ooh my god!!! It's true then!!! I'm not dreaming!!!" Yuuhi cried happily as he clutched his aching cheek. He wrapped his arms around Aya, smiling into her neck. Never was he going to let go. And Aya was just holding onto him, with the same thought of never letting go of this long awaited love. 


End file.
